Untitled2open to suggestions
by WildernessGirlCookies
Summary: Just an idea I was playing with. Vernon tries to kill Harry, forcing him to leave the Dursley's home.


Harry Potter Fan Fiction 2

Okay. Here's the deal. I've already written this story once, so I''m not explaining it. You'll just have to read to find out what it's about.

Vernon Dursley crept slowly toward his nephews bedroom, metal bat in one hand, and a small flash light in the other. The floorboards creaked under his weight. He glanced down at his feet nervously and almost tripped over the rug. Would Harry hear him coming? If Harry fought back there was nothing Vernon could do.

A light shone through the crack in the door from within the bedroom, but Vernon didn't seem to notice. The light came from Harry's wand. Harry was reading one of his old school textbooks and dreaming about being back at the place he called home. He, Ron and Hermione had elected to return to Hogwarts, as had the other 7th Years, save certain Slytherins. Draco Malfoy and his minions Crabbe and Goyle had elected not to return to Hogwarts, nor were they permitted to, as they were suspected Death Eaters, but no one knew for sure.

Harry was also returning for another reason-Ginny Weasley. It was her seventh year. She would taking her O.W.L's test this year. And now that Voldemort was gone Hogwarts would be safe. Finally.

Vernon continued to creep across the landing to his nephews bedroom. He heard a creak and stopped he looked around to find his son, Dudley, standing in the doorway of his bedroom, rubbing sleep out of his eyes. He looked at his father with a confused expression.

"Dad? What are you doing?" He whispered sleepily.

"Nothing, son. Go back to bed" Vernon said this so quietly that Dudley didn't hear him, but continued to gaze at him with a confused look on his face. Vernon stepped slowly and carefully toward his son, kissed him on the forehead and told him to go back to bed. Dudley nodded and went back into his room and closed the door.

Vernon was nearing Harry's room. He reached out to grab the door handle and the sweat on his hand caused the hand to squeak slightly. He stepped back, cringing.

Harry's eyes were growing heavy, so he put the textbook down, took his glasses off and lay down.

Vernon redoubled his grip on the bat, and pushed the door open slowly. He stepped inside looking nervously down at his sleeping nephew. For a moment, he thought of going back to bed. After all it wouldn't be long until Harry would leave to go back to school. 'Good riddance' He thought to himself. But then he thought, why not? This way he would never come back. He would be out of their lives for good.

Good riddance.

Vernon lifted the bat over his head and prepared to strike. He was just about to bring the bat down on Harry, when Harry sat up, his wand pointed directly at Vernon's throat."You weren't going to kill me, were you, Uncle Vernon?" Harry said in a deadly whisper. Vernon didn't take his eyes off Harry's wand. His mouth went dry, so he couldn't reply.

"I'm not under-age any more, you know" Harry said smiling"I could kill you right now. I know the spell."

No...No-please...No" He begged desperately. Harry pushed his wand further into Vernon's double chin. Two words and one swish of his wand and all his troubles would be over. Forever.

Vernon laughed. "You don't have the guts"

Harry began to stand up, not taking his wand from Vernon's throat."Get away from me, or I swear I'll do it, " Harry said menacingly.

Vernon dropped the bat, and stepped back looking frightened. "Get out of here, you little mongrel. You won't be welcome in this house again."

"Fine with me. Get out!"

Vernon ran out of the room almost tripping over the bat as he went. Harry's heart was racing. Was that him? Would he really kill someone? Harry turned on his bedroom light and looked around at his books and clothes scattered all over the floor. He threw open his trunk and began to shove his possessions inside it. When he was done packing, he took one last look around the room, turned the light out and closed the door. Before descending the stairs, he turned and gazed at Dudley's bedroom door and to his surprise it opened. Dudley's face could be seen through the crack of the open door. He looked sad.

"See ya, Big D" He said, gazing sadly back at him.

"See ya, Harry"

Harry smiled at him and began to descend the stairs.

He stopped at the front door, standing with his broom in one hand and his trunk in the other. He thought about the night Dumbledore had placed him on the Dursley's doorstep. He was to be left in the care of Vernon and Petunia. In this situation the word 'care' is used loosely.

Harry sighed and opened the door. He stepped out into the cold night and started to walk.

Harry had since learned to disparate and could only think of one place he wanted to be:The Burrow.

Harry closed his eyes . It felt like he was being sucked through a vacuum. The colours swirled around him and made him feel sick. He was glad to feel the grass of the field under his feet. His mood improved when he set eyes on the Burrow.

It shone like a beacon in the darkness.

"Home at last" Harry said smiling.

He walked toward the Burrow pulling his trunk behind him. His pace quickened as he neared the gate that led into the garden. He chuckled to himself. He had had many an interesting experience in this garden. He had once helped the Weasley de-gnome it. The gnomes snapped at his fingers as he tried to grab them to throw them over the garden wall. He smiled. Those were good times.

He approached the front door, his smile growing wider by the minute. He placed his broom on the ground and was about to knock on the door when it opened seemingly all by itself. But Harry saw this was not so, for the door opened to reveal a very worried looking Mr Weasley.

"Harry, thank goodness. We've been expecting you" Mr Weasley ushered him inside.

"You have?" Harry raised his eyebrows.

"Of course. We heard what happened"

"You did?"

"Of course, Harry. Everybody knows"

"Everybody?...Great" Harry grimaced.

"Not to worry. You must be tired. Molly has prepared a bed in Ron's room for you" Mrs Weasley came into the kitchen a moment later, but before Harry could say anything Mrs Weasley had her arms around him.

"Harry, dear. Thank goodness your alright"

Harry hugged her back. He hadn't felt a mothers arms around him for a long while.

"I've prepared a bed in Ron's room for you, dear"

"Thank you. Good night, Mrs Weasley. Good night, Mr Weasley" Harry smiled at them appreciatively.

"Good night, dear"

"Good night, Harry"

Harry headed off up the stairs to Ron's room. On the way, he passed Ginny's room,in which he was surprised to also see Hermione. Fred's and George's room looked strangely bare with only George sound asleep in it. Fred's bed had been removed in order that George would not be reminded of his twin brothers death. Not that he would ever forget.

Harry sighed. He walked into Ron's attic bedroom. There were three beds set up. In the middle bed Percy Weasley's sleeping figure could be seen. To the right of Percy, Ron's snoring could be heard. He was mumbling in his sleep and saliva was sliding down beside his open mouth.

Harry stifled a laugh and crept toward his bed to the left of Percy. He took off his shoes and glasses and lay down. He realised he had left his trunk and broom downstairs, but shrugged and rolled over.

The next morning he woke to Ron kicking him, and Percy sitting up looking rather disgruntled. Apparently Ron had kicked him too.

"Oy, Harry! Wake up! Breakfast!" He said joyously, kicking Harry one more time. Harry gave a mock groan and rolled over. Ron beamed down at him.

"Alright?" He asked.

"Yeah. You?" Harry said smiling back at him.

"Great"

Harry gestured for Ron to help him him up. "Lazy git" Ron mumbled jokingly and grabbed Harry' s hand to help him up.

"Come on, mate. Ginny's waiting" Harry smiled at this and followed Ron out of the room, saying 'good morning' to Percy as he passed. His 'good morning' was met with a grunt and a vague wave as Percy rolled over to go back to sleep.

Harry and Ron descended the stairs and entered the kitchen. Harry had barely made it down the stairs when Hermione and Ginny threw their arms around him. "Can't breathe" He said in a mock gasp. They stepped back and beamed at him. "Are you alright?" Hermione asked frowning slightly.

"I'm fine" He replied smiling and hugged her and Ginny again.

George slapped Harry on the back as he passed into the kitchen.

"Morning, Sunshine" He said beaming at Harry.

"Morning, George"

Harry sat down at the table next to Ginny,while Mrs Weasley served up bacon and eggs. Harry wolfed it down eagerly. Mrs Weasley always said how underfed he looked. After breakfast everybody got dressed to go to Diagon Alley. Except for George who went to start work at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.

"Most of you can apparate now. I'll go with your father. Ginny,dear?" Mrs Weasley looked at her. She was about to reply,but Harry cut in. "I'll take her" He smiled at Ginny who smiled back.

"Alright. We'll see you in a minute" Mrs Weasley held onto Mr Weasley tightly and they disapparated. Then Ron and Hermione disappeared. When they were alone, Harry kissed Ginny and whispered in her ear "Hold on tight"

In a moment they were in Diagon Alley. Bizarrely dressed wizards and witches walked up and down the busy streets, some stood next to shop windows talking to friends. Children ran excitedly down the streets, squeezing between adults legs.

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny glanced at each other. "First Years" They said in unison and laughed.

"You lot are old enough to shop for yourselves. We'll meet you back at the Burrow later" Mr Weasley said smiling and waving. They waved back and headed toward Flourish and Blotts to get their school books. Flourish and Blotts was packed and they had to squeeze past several people to get to the shelves. Harry was aware of the countless pairs of eyes following his every move. But they were no longer seeing The Boy Who Lived. They were looking at they boy who killed the Dark Lord Voldemort. However not all the attention was positive. Many by now had read the Daily Prophet. Rita Skeeter had stretched the truth as usual, Her article spoke of an elledged muggle attack. And it was evident how many had believed her lies. Harry was glad to leave Flourish and Blotts. They headed next to Eeylops Owl Emporium. Ron circled the shop sticking his finger through the bars of the cages trying to find the friendliest owl(this being the owl who would not bite his finger when he foolishly stuck it through the bars), Hermione held her fluffy ginger cat Crookshanks, who looked hungrily around at the assortment of owls. Harry looked sadly around te shop, thinking of Hedwig. He was reluctant to purchase another owl, as he thought it would be an insult to her memory. Ginny stood next to him with her arm through his.

"I know what your thinking, but you could use another owl" She said sympathetically. The woman at the front counter approached carrying a dark brown and black hawk in a cage.

"He's a good companion" She said" And he's quiet as a mouse. I've sent dozens of messages with him across the country. He hasn't been seen once" She handed the caged bird to Harry and smiled.

"Thank you" He said appreciatively. He smiled at Ginny. "He's beautiful" She said to the woman. The woman bowed to them and made her way back to the counter. "What's his name?" He asked. She shrugged . "I never named him"

"What are you going to call him?" Ginny asked.

"I think I'll call him...Sirius" He said smiling.

As they left Eeylops Owl Emporium, Ron eyed Harry's hawk enviously."Your bird is cool" He said in a whining tone.

"He is, isn't he?" Harry replied nonchalantly. He smiled.

"Ice cream, anyone?" He looked around at the others. They nodded and headed toward Florean Fortescue's Ice- Cream Parlour. After going to Florean Fortescue's Ice-Cream Parlour they went and helped George at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. Hermione looked on guiltily as a young man walked out the door whom she had just sold puking pastilles. Ron leaned toward Harry and whispered "What idiot would actually buy those?" Harry laughed quietly, as another customer picked up a packet of puking pastilles and headed toward the counter. They stayed there until 6:00pm and helped George close up, then they all went back to the Burrow together. They were to go back to Hogwarts the following day. Harry groaned. All the students at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry read the Daily Prophet, so they undoubtedly would have read Rita Skeeter's article. This fact became obvious and Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny walked past the seating compartments. Harry received several dirty looks, some frightened and some impressed looks from the Slytherins. He sighed as they entered the only free compartment.

"Ignore those gits, mate. They're not worth it" Ron said patting him on the back. Harry sat down next to a young man sleeping in the corner, and Ginny sat next to him, while Hermione and Ron sat on the opposite side.

When the train stopped they got up and exited, and walked to the carriage waiting to take them to Hogwarts.

"Bloody hell. They're ugly" Ron commented when he saw the thestrals standing in front of the carriage. "No arguments there" Ginny replied.

"Thestrals" Said Hermione simply. Thestrals could only be seen by those who had seen death. Due to the previous years events almost every student at Hogwarts could now see them. They sat down in the carriage and it carried them down the road through the forest to Hogwarts.

The atmosphere in the castle was quiet. It seemed cold. And the only noise came from the First Years chattering excitedly amongst themselves. Everyone headed toward the Great Hall where Professor McGonagall stood outside welcoming students. She was of course now Headmistress,but she found it comforting to resume her traditional role.

When everybody was seated , with the exception of the First Years who were standing on the middle of the room, Professor McGonagall stood on the platform waiting to address the students.

"May I please have your attention?" She called. The room immediately went silent.

"My name is Professor McGonagall. I am the Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I 'd like to bid a warm welcome to all students and teachers. The First Year students will now be sorted into their respective houses. Let the Sorting begin!"

She stepped aside as the stool and Sorting Hat were placed in the middle of the platform. One by one the First Years walked timidly up the stairs, and after they were sorted, skipped happily to their house table. When all the First Years were sorted Professor McGonagall addressed the students once again.

"I have the pleasure of introducing to you two new additions to our staff. Please give a warm welcome to Professor William Riddle, who will be taking up the post of Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher" There were mutters from the students. Harry, Ron and Hermione exchanged worried looks. 'Riddle' had been the Dark Lord Voldemort's real last name. Were they looking at the next Voldemort? The muttering stopped when the doors opened and the young man from the train. He wore black robes over a grey suit and his hair was dark brown. Harry marvelled at how much he looked like Tom Riddle and shivered. Professor Riddle walked briskly past the students and stopped in front of Professor McGonagall, bowed and took his place at the table. The students broke into applause. After two minutes Professor McGonagall held up her hand and the students fell silent.

"To fill in the post of Potions professor, may I introduce Professor Decimus Dominus" As if on cue, the doors of the Great Hall opened again and a tall man dressed in a black and black suit jacket and pants stepped inside. He had curly brown hair and over his suit he wore robes of rich red tripped with circular patterns similar to those worn by Ancient Roman Royalty. It was held closed by a palm-sized pin, which was covered by his hands.

As he passed he smiled at the students. Harry tried to stifle a groan, as his scar burned painfully and had been doing so since Professor Dominus entered the room. Ginny put her hand on his back. "Harry, are you alright?"

"Yeah" He answered smiling unconvincingly. She squeezed his shoulder comfortingly. He glanced at Professor Dominus puzzled. After a moment he realised Professor Dominus was staring right back at him, so he shifted his gaze. The students once again broke into applause. Professor McGonagall silenced them and announced the beginning of the feast.

Harry ate nothing, but stared at Professor Dominus, and rubbed his scar trying to ignore the pain.

At the end of the feast Harry was glad to leave the Great Hall. As they walked out the door, the pain in his scar lessened. He looked back toward the Great Hall. As he walked along keeping his eyes on the door he felt something hit him. He turned to see he had run into one of the Slytherins.

"Watch it, Potter" He sneered. Ron stepped forward defensively, but Harry held him back. The Slytherin boy gave them a nasty grin and kept walking.

"Yeah. That's right. Piss off" Ron growled.

"C'mon, guys. Let's go" Harry mumbled. They ascended the stone staircases to Gryffindor Tower. He collapsed into the chair nearest the fire and sighed. "I guess I should get used to that"

Ron, Hermione and Ginny sat down on the adjacent couch, and Ron leaned toward him."We've got your back, mate"

Harry smiled appreciatively at them."What would I do without you guys"

"Got that right" Ron replied smiling and everyone laughed. For the remainder of the night they sat by the fire talking crap. At 1:ooam everyone retired to their dormitories. Harry sat down on his bed and stroked his new pet hawk. "Good night, Sirius" He smiled and took off his glasses.

The next day they started their classes. First was Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall, in which they were turning matches into Phoenixes. This was followed by Divination. Hermione sat through the lesson with her arms folded rolling her eyes and sighing. Professor Trelawney was making her usual predictions of doom and gloom. And Harry took to observing Hermione's reaction and had to try very hard to stifle a laugh. Ron had fallen asleep, as had the other students, but Ron was snoring rather loudly. When the lesson was over Harry punched him in the arm and he woke up. The other members of the class chuckled as they passed Ron walking out the door. Ron looked at Harry, with a bewildered expression. "What?"

"You woke a few students up with your...snoring" Harry answered once again trying to stifle a laugh.

"Liar...I don't snore" Ron replied indignantly.

"Like a freight train" Harry said with a wide grin. "I'm surprised Percy can sleep with that racket going on" Ron swung at Harry, but he quickly got out of the way.

"I don't snore" He said again quietly. Harry chuckled, but said nothing. A moment later Professor Dominus came up the stairs and he seemed in quite a hurry. He pushed students to the side, muttering 'Excuse me' as he passed, but not loud enough for them to hear. As he pushed past Harry, Ron and Hermione Harry's scar stung painfully, and this sudden burst of pain nearly caused him to fall down the stairs. He clutched his head. Ron had not noticed, because he was too busy glowering at Professor Dominus. Hermione put her hand on Harry's back and one in front to stop him from falling.

"Harry, are you alright?" She whispered.

"Yeah" He groaned.

"Ronald!" Hermione whispered harshly. Ron spun around, and saw Harry clutching his scar.

"Blimey. You alright, Harry?" Harry nodded. "Come on. Let's go back to the Common Room" Hermione said to Ron "Take his other arm" Ron grabbed his right arm and they continued down the stairs. When they got back to the Common Room they sat Harry down on the couch. At that moment, Ginny came skipping down the stairs of the Girls' Dormitory. She smiled at them. "Hey, guys. What're you-Harry! Are you alright?" Ginny's smile faded when she saw Harry sitting dazed on the couch. She rushed forward and sat dow next to him and put her hand on his arm. He gave her a weak smile. She looked up at Ron and Hermione.

"What happened?"

They both shrugged. "We don't know. We were coming down from Divination and Professor Dominus came rushing up the stairs. That's when it happened" Hermione explained.

"When _what _happened?" Ginny asked in a panicked voice.

"Scar" Harry groaned. His scar was still stinging, and he felt dizzy. Ginny looked back at him.

"I thought that only happened with Voldemort" Ron said. Harry thought so, too. But there was no mistaking, Harry's scar burned whenever Professor Dominus was nearby.

But why?

"You said this happened when Professor Dominus walked past?" Ginny asked. Ron and Hermione nodded. They exchanged puzzled glances.

"This isn't the first time. It happened yesterday in the Great Hall" Harry cut in. He was beginning to feel better and the pain in his scar was subsiding. He raised his head and looked at each of them in turn.

"How are you feeling?" Hermione asked.

Harry smiled. "Better"

"We need to figure this out. Because if Harry's going to be around this guy for any long length of time, it's going to look a bit odd if he's fainting every time" Ginny pointed out.

"The way his scar is going, it's like it reacts in the presence of great evil. When Voldemort was at his most powerful, it hurt almost all the time, remember?" Hermione sat down on the couch beside Harry, thinking hard.

"Well, if that's the case, we have try to keep Harry away from him" Ron cut in. He sat in the only vacant seat. "Sounds good to me" Harry smirked. "Guys, I'm not feeling too good. I''m going to lie down for a while" Harry stood up and walked to the stairs leading to the Boys' Dormitory.

"We've got Quidditch practice in half an hour, Harry. And your our Captain" Ron interjected. Harry sighed, though not noticeably. "Wake me up before you go" And without another word he walked up the stairs. Ron, Ginny and Hermione exchanged worried glances.

Just as Harry instructed Ron woke him when the time came for them to go to Quidditch practice and the others followed. The others were already assembled on the Quidditch pitch when they arrived.

"It's good to see you all back. We have a game against Slytherin next week so we need to work really hard, but I don't need to tell you that. So mount your brooms and lets get moving" Harry's speech was met with a round of applause and the Gryffindors mounted their brooms.

Half way through practice, Harry was giving instructions to the team, when his scar began to hurt. He glanced down, and sure enough, Professor Dominus was walking out onto the pitch. He was looking up at the Gryffindors smiling. Harry began to lower his broom to the ground, and dismounted. The pain in his scar got worse as he got closer, but he ignored it.

"You're the Gryffindor Captain I presume" Said Professor Dominus pleasantly.

Harry nodded, stifling a groan. "Harry Potter,sir"

"Nice to meet you, Mr Potter" Professor Dominus held out his hand for Harry to shake. Harry took it, and had to use all his strength to restrain a yell. "Would you mind if I hung around and watched you practice for a while?" Professor Dominus asked when he let go of Harry's hand.

Harry stumbled backwards, but tried to make it look like he was doing it on purpose. "Of course, Sir. Stay as long you'd like" He said, managing a smile. As he mounted his broom, he was glad to get away from Professor Dominus. He watched Professor Dominus walk toward the Gryffindor stands, in which sat Hermione and Ginny.

As he flew higher into the air he closed his eyes. He had seen something when he shook Professor Dominus' hand, but could not make sense of it. It seemed to go through his body like an electric shock. He shook his head. "Get your head back in the game, mate" He said to himself. Ron flew up beside him. "You alright, Harry?" He asked. Harry nodded.

"'Cause you could postpone training. We could train tomorrow instead"

Harry looked at him. "I'm fine, Ron. Besides the games next week and we need to practice as much as possible. I'll be fine" He smiled reassuringly.

"Well, if you're sure..." Ron flew back into position."Carry on!" Harry yelled.

After practice Harry was glad to be going back to Gryffindor Tower. Professor Dominus came up behind him and put his hand on Harry's shoulder. At that moment Harry had a vision of Professor Dominus standing in what he thought may have been Rome. He was wearing a robe exactly like the one he was wearing at the present. There was a young man lying on the ground propping himself up on his elbows. He looked frightened. He had tears in his eyes and he was mumbling. He seemed to be begging for his life to be spared. Dominus laughed cruelly, and with one wave of his hand the young man went limp. Dominus was wearing the same ringhe wore now, though Harry couldn't see what was on it.

In a moment he was back on the Quidditch pitch with Professor Dominus standing behind him.

"That was very impressive, Potter. You're a fine Captain. What is it,Potter? Are you alright?" Professor Dominus asked, for Harry had flinched rather obviously at his touch.

"Yes, Sir. You just startled me, that's all. Thank you. But, would you excuse me, Sir? I have to be somewhere. See you later" Harry stammered. He rushed off leaving a bewildered Professor Dominus on the Quidditch pitch. Ron, Hermione and Ginny were calling after him, but he ignored them. He had to get away from Professor Dominus. He had to think about what he had just seen. He ran to Gryffindor Tower and went straight to the Boys' Dormitory and sat down on his bed. His heart was racing, as were his thoughts.

Who was this man? What did he want? Where did he come from? Or, maybe a more appropriate question would be,_when_?

Harry changed out his Quidditch uniform and went and sat in front of the fire. Five minutes later, Ron, Hermione and Ginny burst into the Common Room looking around frantically for Harry.

"Harry, are you here?" He heard Ron say, but he didn't get up.

"Harry?" Came Hermione's voice.

"I'm here" He said quietly.

"Thank goodness. Harry, are you alright? We called out to you as you were leaving the stadium but you just just kept going. Didn't you hear us?" Ginny asked as she Ron and Hermione sat down opposite him.

"No. Sorry" He lied, Not taking his eyes off the fire.

"Harry, are you alright?" Hermione asked.

"I' m fine"

"We saw you with Professor Dominus. What happened?" Ginny asked concernedly. Harry didn't answer. Where would he start?

"Harry" Ron said patiently.

"I don't think Professor Dominus is who he says he is" He said quietly.

"What do you mean?" Hermione enquired.

Harry told them what had happened and what he had seen. After he finished, they all looked at him in disbelief.

"Are you sure you saw this?" Hermione said carefully. Harry nodded. "It was like I was there"

They exchanged confused glances. "I say we take a trip back in time" Hermione said, pulling out the device Dumbledore had given her years earlier. Ginny looked at it wide eyed.

"But we mustn't be seen"

'What is that?" Ginny asked marvelling at the object Hermione held in her hand.

"Dumbledore gave it to me in our third d year. We used it to save Buckbeak and Sirius" Hermione explained. The room went silent at the mention of Sirius' name. Harry had never quite gotten over Sirius' death and most of the time Hermione and Ron were careful not to mention him.

"I'm sorry, Harry. It...It just slipped out" Hermione mumbled looking down. Harry shifted uncomfortably. "It's fine, Hermione. Don't worry about it" Truthfully it still bothered him to hear the name mentioned. He had named his pet hawk Sirius as a way of putting the past behind him, but it hadn't worked, and the bird wouldn't answer to anything else.

"Shall we go?" Hermione added brightly, trying to break the awkward silence that had fallen over them. Everybody nodded in agreement, and was about to get up when Ron raised a valid but inconvenient point.

"I hate to burst your bubble" (This wasn't entirely true, as he had had his bubble burst on numerous occasions and it felt good to be the one with the power)Ron piped up "But we don't know when were supposed to be going back to" Everyone stopped and thought about this.

"He makes a good point" Hermione admitted.

Harry grunted in agreement and Ginny stood awkwardly not knowing what to do. "I think it's time we did a little recon" Ron said, as a sly smile spread across his face. Hermione and Ginny turned toward him, with confused expressions. Harry hesitated knowing what Ron was suggesting.

"So here's what we do. Tonight, when Dominus is asleep, we sneak into his office. We look for anything that might connect him to what Harry saw." Ginny and Hermione exchanged glances.

"It sounds a bit risky" Ginny said hesitantly.

"What's life without a few risks?" Hermione said smiling. She turned to Harry, who looked somewhat troubled. "Harry? What's wrong?"

"You know, I won't be able to go with you, don't you? I mean, if Dominus were to come in, and if I...I'd be no good to you" He sighed, and slumped back onto the couch. "We'll be alright, Harry. Nothing will happen" Hermione said reassuringly. She, Ron and Ginny sat back down on the couch. Harry sighed. This would be the first time he wouldn't get a piece of the action. This time he was the one who needed help. But it made him feel strangely and uncomfortably out of control.

Despite a noble effort to console him Harry remained in a sullen, silent mood. At 9:00pm Ron, Hermione and Ginny left the Common Room and headed to Professor Dominus' office. As they left they glanced at Harry sympathetically. Ginny stroked his cheek affectionately and whispered in his ear "See you soon"

As they exited the Common Room Ginny looked back at the portrait doubtfully. "Do you think he'll be okay?"

"I think he was just feeling left out. I mean this is the first time we've used the Invisibility Cloak without him. We usually do everything with him. But like he said, if Dominus walked in on us in his office..." Hermione's voice grew gradually softer, and less sure.

"He'll be alright. He's Harry" Ron said, also sounding doubtful.

They spent the rest of the journey in silence, only speaking once they reached Professor Dominus' office. All around his office were objects of a dark nature, from ancient instruments of torture to more contemporary instruments. Hermione even caught a glimpse of a wand she thought may have belonged to Lord Voldemort.

"And we thought Snape was creepy. This guy is a nutter" Ron commented, as they looked around the room by way the light emanating from their wand tips.

"Let's get this over and done with, so we can get back to..." Ginny didn't finish, but both Ron and Hermione knew what she was going to say. Ron put his free arm around his sisters shoulders.

"Wait a minute" Hermione said suddenly. She walked over to Dominus' desk and picked up a small object that Ron and Ginny couldn't see. "Didn't Harry say something about a ring?" She peered at it in the dim light.

"Yeah. Why?" Ginny said, looking at te object in her hand.

Hermione smiled. "I think we've found something"

"But we can't take it with us. He'll notice" Ron pointed out.

Hermione thought about this for a moment and then pointing her wand at the ring she whispered " Replicus"

Instantly another ring identical to the original took its place on the table, while Hermione pocketed the other. "You're full of surprises, Hermione" Ron said smiling.

Hermione smiled back blushing, though Ron and Ginny couldn't see.

"Let's get back to the Common Room and..."

"Harry" Ginny finished for her, as they thought about their friend who they had reluctantly left sitting alone in the Common Room.

"Come on"

They left Dominus' office, and headed back to Gryffindor Tower. When they arrived at the Common Room, Harry was sitting in the same spot they'd left him staring glumly at the fire.

"Harry" Ginny said to get his attention. He stood up instantly, looking at them eagerly. "'Bout time you got back. I've been waiting for an hour. Did you find anything?" He looked at each of them in turn, waiting for an answer.

Hermione reached into her pocket and extracted the ring. Harry's gaze shifted.

"His ring" She answered. She stepped forward and handed it to him. His hand shook as he took it and gazed at it familiarly, as if it were something he'd lost a long time ago, and had only recently found.

He looked up at her questioningly. "How did you-"

"I made a copy. It's sitting on his desk right now"

Harry looked back at the ring. Its gold band was faded and slightly worn. It bore a crest. A snake not unlike the one used as the Slytherin crest. His eyes widened.

"What is it, Harry?"Hermione asked.

"Look at that" He handed the ring back to her and she looked , and immediately saw the snake engraved in the ring.

"That's the Slytherin symbol" She breathed.

"What?" Ron said flabbergasted.

Hermione handed him the ring. "How is that possible?"

"Maybe it's a family crest" Hermione suggested. "An ancestor of Salazar Slytherin"

"But that would make him thousands of years old" Harry looked at her with a confused expression. "How could he do it?"

"Remember that potion Fred and George used to cross the age line that was around the Triwizard cup?"

Harry's expression changed to one of disbelief.

"Come on, Harry. It's not that much of a stretch. We must assume these potions have existed since before the founding of Hogwarts. Wizards and Witches have been around for thousands of years" She reasoned. Ginny wore a troubled expression.

"Ginny? What's the matter?"

"I just had a terrible thought. If those visions you had are real and Hermione is right, then that means that our problems didn't end with Voldemort" Their hearts sank as they realised Ginny was right.

"Oh no. Not again" Harry sighed and sank back into the chair by the fire. The others sat down opposite him.

"But it's different this time, mate" Ron told him. Harry looked at him wondering how this could be any different to the last time.

"'Cause this time we can help" Ron said with a determined expression. Harry felt a twinge of guilt, wondering what it must have been like for his friends when they working to defeat Voldemort, knowing that ultimately they could very little. That Harry had had to go through it alone, no matter how much others wanted to help.

"So what are we going to do?" Ginny asked.

"We must stay together. Our safety relies on us staying together. We mustn't go off on our own, especially you, Harry" Hermione looked at him. She reminded Harry of his mother when she said that. He nodded.

"Hermione's right. And when we see Professor Dominus we mustn't let on that we know anything" The other three nodded. Harry yawned.

"We ought to go to bed" Hermione said standing up.

"Yeah. I'm beat" Ron agreed. He got up and held out his hand for Harry to take who was already half-asleep. Harry took it and stood up wearingly. They all stopped before walking up the stairs to their dormitories and said good night. Harry hugged and kissed Ginny, and Ron and Hermione followed did likewise.

The following day they were careful not to run into Professor they saw him coming, they would either take another route or duck around a corner out of sight. Neither one would leave the others side, which got on Harry's nerves. He longed to find some place quiet where he could think without interruption. Where he did not have to talk to anyone.

The following evenings when they would gather in the Common Room Harry would retreat to the Boys' dormitory, claiming to be tired and claiming illness. His friends grew worried at his absences which grew more and more frequent.

"He's scared. I mean, we all are. He probably just needs some time" Ron was saying one evening. Hermione and Ginny wore looks of doubt as he said this. "The reality is Harry is in more danger than any of us. We have to stick together" Hermione said in an exasperated tone.

"We'll talk to him tomorrow" Ginny said and Ron and Hermione agreed. The following day they had a free period and retired to Gryffindor Tower. They sat in the Common Room in their usual spot. Ron, Hermione and Ginny exchanged glances then turned to Harry.

"Harry?" Hermione began gingerly.

"Hmmm?" He said in reply.

"Is everything okay?"

Harry looked at her. "Of course. Why wouldn't it be?" He said nonchalantly.

"We're worried about you" Ginny explained.

"Why? I'm fine" He said shifting his gaze.

"Are you sure? I mean, you're in more danger than any of us, you must be frightened. Are you?" She said awkwardly. Harry shook his head. "Not at all" He replied.

Hermione looked doubtful. And she wasn't the only one. Ron and Ginny eyed him suspiciously. Harry glanced at them. "Guys, I'm fine. Seriously"

Their expressions did not seem to change, and if they did they got more worried. Harry sighed loudly, and rolled his eyes."Harry, there's no shame in being afraid" Ron said slowly.

"I'm not afraid!" Harry said in a raised voice. He was beginning to get frustrated, probably because they were right. He was scared. He was scared that he would spend the rest of his life fighting this evil that seemed to follow him around like a black cloud on a rainy day. And he was frustrated. He was frustrated because this kept on happening to him. He wished he was someone else. That someone else would carry this weight that pressed so heavily on his shoulders.

"I need some air" He said in an exasperated tone. He stood up and began to leave. Hermione began to argue, but he cut her off. "_I know_, Hermione._ I know_ it's dangerous...I just need...Time. I need to think. I'm going mad here" He exited without another word, leaving his Ron, Hermione and Ginny sitting on the couch growing increasingly worried.

Outside the Common Room, Harry stood by the portrait of Fat Lady,propped up against the wall, and took a few deep breaths. The Fat Lady was looking at him out of the corner of her eye. He looked up at her and said "Don't ask" He descended the moving staircases and strolled through the arched passages that surrounded the yard, where he sat by a tree.

He closed his eyes and leant back on it, and did not see Professor Dominus coming toward him. The only notification he received of his presence, was the familiar searing pain his scar, which grew increasingly worse as he got nearer.

"Potter, shouldn't you be in class?" He asked as he approached.

"I've got a free period. I just...Needed some air" Harry replied gritting his teeth.

"Is something the matter?" Professor Dominus asked sitting beside him. Harry once again had to resist the urge to cry out in pain,and answered. " I'm just... Stressed" He took a deep breath trying to disguise the fact that he was in pain, and Professor Dominus mistook it for a sigh.

"Ah, yes. I remember my last year at Hogwarts" Professor Dominus sighed happily, as if reminiscing on a happy memory. Based on his visions Harry seriously doubted this, but remained silent paying close attention to Dominus' every word.

"I excelled in Potions,you know. And Defence Against the Dark Arts." Harry looked at him."And now you teach Potions" He said in contemplation. Dominus laughed. It reminded Harry unpleasantly of his vision. He shuddered but Professor Dominus didn't seem to notice. "Quite right,Harry. May I call you 'Harry'?" He said looking at him. Harry nodded. He glanced down at the ring on Professor Dominus' finger.

"If you don't mind me asking, Sir, what is that?"

"This old thing?" He said in a blaise tone. "It's just a family heirloom. Passed down through each generation. It was forged in 83AD,you know"

"How long have you had it?" Harry asked sitting on his hands. Professor Dominus looked down at Harry's hands while answering.

"A number of years. Too many to count" He said, laughing. "Why this sudden interest in my ring?"

"I just thought I'd seen it somewhere. The symbol, I mean"

"Quite right, Harry" He said again "It is the symbol of Slytherin" Harry's eyes widened. Professor Dominus looked at the ring adoringly.

"Salazar Slytherin is my descendant... Or rather I am his" Professor Dominus faltered and his right eye twitched.

"Something in your eye, Sir?" Harry asked, almost happily.

"Yes, quite. Well, I must be going, Harry. Lots of things to do. Feel better" Professor Dominus stood up. He smiled at Harry and walked briskly back up the passageway. Harry was glad to see him go. He stumbled as he stood up and used the tree to steady himself. Harry thought that he must tell the others what he had heard, but after a moment he wondered whether they would wish to speak with him after their argument.

He walked slowly back up to Gryffindor Tower and found as he entered the Common Room that Ron, Hermione and Ginny were still sitting there. He walked silently toward them stumbling slightly. Looks of relief crossed their faces. "Harry,were really sorry-" Hermione began but stopped when Harry collapsed. "Harry!" She screamed. She and Ron stood up immediately and went to his aid. They each took an arms, Hermione on his left and Ron on his right, and helped him into the armchair. He clutched at the sides of the armchair breathing heavily.

Ron, Hermione and Ginny knelt on the floor evenly spaced around him. Ginny was in front, Ron was nearest the couch, and Hermione was on the left looked up at him, deeply concerned. Ginny was the first to speak.

"Harry, what happened?" She whispered. She put her hands on his. He took some deep breaths before answering.

"I saw him" He said.

Hermione sighed loudly, clearly frustrated. "That's exactly why-" She began, but Ron cut her off.

"Let him talk, Hermione. Go on, Harry"

Harry told them what happened and what he had found out about the ring. "83AD? Wow, he _is_ old" Ron said when Harry finished.

"Salazar Slytherin is his descendant"

"It's like Slytherin has this legacy of evil" Hermione commented. She looked at her watch. "The feast starts in five minutes. We'd better go" On their way to the great hall, many students asked Harry if it was true he attacked a muggle. He didn't even know half of them. And many didn't care either way. They hated him anyway. But being accused of attacking muggles was the least of his problems. He had to figure out a way to stop Professor Dominus. But at the same time he was trying to avoid running into him at all.

When they reached the Great Hall it was already full and they found it difficult to find a seat at the Gryffindor table. The table was lined with bowls of fruit and pastries. As well as chicken and an assortment of other delicious foods. By the time they left the Great Hall Harry had regained much of the energy he had lost. He took some small food items back with him for Sirius,which he ate happily. He sat on his bed for a while stroking Sirius' feathers before going to sleep.

The following night he couldn't sleep so he went for a walk. He took his Invisibility Cloak with him as it was past curfew. As he walked through the halls he heard a thump. He instinctively back up against the wall though he knew he couldn't be seen. He extinguished the light at the end of his wand and stood looked up the hallway and back the way he came searching for the source of the noise. Then at the end of the hall, he saw a shape on the floor. "Lumos" He whispered and his wand tip ignited. He crept forward to get a closer look and soon recognised the cowering figure. He saw the unkempt hair and overly large glasses belonging to Professor Trelawney. She was crying and her glasses were slipping off as she crawled backwards on her elbows.

Then he heard the unmistakable voice of Professor Dominus.

"Approximately one week ago you made a prophecy about a great evil entering Hogwarts. And I tried to let it go, but since then you have made a prophecy that the one the earlier prophecy spoke of would kill. And the person he would kill would be..." Harry waited with bated breath for Professor Dominus to continue. He could see his black shoes sticking out from around the corner. He was advancing slowly. His profile could now be seen in the moonlight shining through the windows carved into the stone. He was breathing heavily and his eyes were wide and the sweat gleamed as it poured down his face. "You"

Professor Trelawney whimpered, as Professor Dominus advanced on her.

"No...Please don't kill me...I'll keep quiet" She begged him. Her lips quivered as she cried, begging. He laughed. A low, sinister laugh. "You were right,prophetess"

With one wave of his hand, Professor Trelawney went limp. Tears fell down Harry's cheeks and he had to resist the urge to attack him. Professor or not. Professor Dominus' footsteps grew faint as he walked down the hallway in the opposite direction, away from Professor Trelawney's limp body. Harry rushed forward when Professor Dominus was out of earshot, and knelt down beside her body. His tears fell down onto her clothes as he leant forward trying to shake her awake. "Professor..." He sobbed. "Professor, wake up. Wake up!" Harry looked up. Down the hall half in shadow stood Professor Riddle.

"Professor! He called out. "Help!"

Professor Riddle shook his head and ran away down the hall. Harry looked around desperately for someone or something that might help. He looked down at Professor Trelawney for any sign of life. But there was none to be found.

What would he do? He didn't want to just leave her lifeless body lying in the hallway. But what would he do?  
"I'm sorry" He whispered. He stood up and ran back to the Common Room. He didn't care who he woke as he ran up the stairs to his bed. He lay down on his bed and curled in a ball shaking.

The following day Harry refused to get out of bed. He told Ron he was sick and that he just needed to sleep. Ron didn't believe, but thought it best to leave him be. He, Hermione and Ginny agreed to come check on him in their free period. When they walked down the hall towards Defence Against the Dark Arts they saw a crowd gathered.

They pushed through to see what everyone was looking at and gasped. Professor McGonagall was leaning over the body of Professor Trelawney. She looked up from the ground at the students and said tearfully "Classes are cancelled until further notice"

Hermione and Ginny burst into tears and Ron did his best to comfort them both, before saying "Come on. Let's go back to the Common Room"

They turned and walked away from the crowd. They heard the sobs of the students echoing down the halls as they left the crowd. The halls were otherwise quiet. The ghosts seem to feel the atmosphere. They passed by in a daze.

Ron held Ginny and Hermione close and nearly tripped over their feet quite a number of times. Clouds were gathering outside and thunder was rolling in the distance. "It's a dark day at Hogwarts" Ron muttered. Classroom doors were left open. Desks were scattered and fallen and papers had fallen on the floor. In one room a boy and a girl in Hufflepuff sat in the corner. He had his arms around her as she cried into his shoulder. When they arrived back at the Common Room the Fat Lady granted them entry tearfully. The Common Room was deserted. The only thing that remained constant was the fire burning at the far end of the room. They trudged up the stairs to the Boys' dormitory. Harry lay on his bed levitating one of his textbooks lazily with his wand. His eyes were red and he was sniffing miserably.

"Harry?" Ginny said quietly, wiping tears from her eyes. Harry continued to levitate his textbook as if he didn't hear her. He wanted to be alone but he didn't have the heart to tell her to go away. He could see out of the corner of his eye that she and Hermione had tears in their eyes.

"Harry, Professor Trelawney's dead" She whispered. Her voice was shaking. She was trying not to cry. She sat down on the bed, looking down. Harry sat up and looked at her. She didn't look up. He placed his the tips of his fingers under her chin gently and lifted her head up so she was looking at him. Her bottom lip quivered and tears began to fall like rain down her cheeks, and her body shook. She collapsed onto him and he put his arms around her and pulled her close. He kissed her head and ran his fingers through her hair. Tears began to fall silently down his cheeks and got lost in amongst Ginny' s long red hair. She clung to him desperately. He wanted to tell her that everything would be okay, but even he didn't believe that. Ron and Hermione sat on the bed beside them, Hermione leaning her head on Ron's shoulder. No one uttered a word. What was there to say? Ginny slowly and reluctantly pulled away from Harry, who wiped the tears away from his own face before wiping hers away with his thumbs. They leant toward each other until their foreheads rested on one another, and they were looking into eachothers eyes. He closed his eyes for a moment, and was bombarded with the memories of the previous night. The maniacal look in Dominus' eyes as he waved his merciless hand to deliver the finishing blow. Professor Trelawney laying limp on the ground where he, Harry, had left her, however reluctantly for Professor McGonagall to find the following morning. Professor Riddle, who had been teaching them about defensive spells, which Harry knew all about, and whom just stood there hiding in the shadows watching her murder take place. Angry tears filled his closed eyes. Anger toward Professor Riddle and toward himself. Could he not have done anything?

He opened his eyes. He couldn't bear to watch. Ginny's delicate hand wiped away his tears and tried to comfort him, but he pulled away. He slid off the bed and walked with his head bowed toward the winding staircase that lead back to the Common Room.

"Harry, where are you going?" Hermione said tearfully. Her voice was slightly muffled as her head was still buried in Ron's shoulder.

"I have to see Professor Riddle" He said stiffly,giving way to his anger. It welled up inside like a volcano waiting to erupt. He descended the staircase and left the Common Room walking determinedly toward Professor Riddle's office. The classroom was as dishevelled as the others. The door to Professor Riddle's office stood ajar. Harry walked silently up the stairs and resisted the urge to barge in, instead knocking on the door and anticipating a reply.

"Come in" Came his timid reply. _Coward_, Harry thought to himself. Anger pulsed through every part of him as he pushed the door open. His desk was littered with piles of parchment with his untidy handwriting all over them.

"Harry, lad. What can I do for you?" He looked up and set his quill down on the parchment. The corner of his mouth twitched. Harry felt like slamming his fists down on the desk and yelling at Professor Riddle but instead stood politely with his hands by his side.

"I-I just wanted to ask you a question" He stammered.

"Anything" Harry doubted Professor Riddle would like what he had to say.

"I saw you" He said more accusingly than he had intended. "Last night. I saw you"

"Oh, yes-that..." Professor Riddle stammered.

'Why didn't you do anything?" Harry's voice shook. Tears welled up in his eyes, though he tried to stop them. "Mr Potter-Harry-, you must understand-" Professor Riddle continued to stammer.

"Understand _what_?" Harry yelled, unable to control his temper.

Professor Riddle stood up defensively placing his hands firmly on his desk. His eyes seemed to bulge out of their socket.

"_Mr Potter!_ Do not address me in that tone of voice!"

""You should have saved her!" Harry leant toward him menacingly, with but a few centimetres between Professor Riddle's face and his own. Professor Riddle staggered back in shock and stuck his hands out behind him to steady himself, propping himself up against the wall.

Harry stepped back, breathing heavily. "I-I'm sorry, Sir-I..."

"That's quite alright, Harry-You are right" Professor Riddle sat down at his desk and sighed. He covered his face with his hands. As Harry began to calm down he began to doubt whether Professor was at all like the late Tom Riddle. The question in his mind seemed to be reflected in his expression, because Professor Riddle beckoned for him to sit down.

"You know, Harry, I heard about you long before I came to teach here"

This didn't surprise Harry. Virtually everybody in the wizarding world had heard of him. Harry sat down and nodded slowly, wondering where this was leading.

"I've read stories of your triumphs over...Lord Voldemort" He finished the sentence rather hesitantly. This did not surprise him either as the Prophet had been writing stories about him since he first came to Hogwarts and survived a battle with Voldemort in his first year. However, not all that was written about him was true. Rita Skeeter had written many false articles about Harry, particularly when he had been entered in the Triwizard Tournament at the age of fourteen, when the legal age of participation was seventeen.

Harry sat quietly waiting for Professor Riddle to continue. Harry thought he looked older somehow. He looked sad. He stared at the wall behind Harry, with a gaze that reminded Harry of Tom Riddle before he made the transition into Lord Voldemort.

"I've seen how you lok at me, Harry" He said sadly. Harry blushed and turned away.

"And I don't blame you. You have many a terrible experience because of my uncle"

Harry turned back. He wore a look of sheer horror at having Tom Riddle as an uncle.

Professor Riddle nodded sadly. "My father and Uncle were separated at birth, as the orphanage had no more room. I was sent to an orphanage in a little village in the countryside after my family died under mysterious circumstances. When I was sixteen I found out I had a uncle. With my mother and father gone, I greatly desired to be reunited with my remaining kin. I went to the place I was told my uncle had lived but could not find him. I was told by some villagers that my Uncle was not who he used to be. I was told he was a vicious monster who would kill me as soon as look at me. This was when I found about Lord Voldemort. You look surprised, Harry. Alas I was raised among muggles and showed no signs of magical ability. I learned of how my parents were killed by my Uncle. I was filled with rage. I was prepared to do anything to avenge my family. I found out about this school that my Uncle had attended. I heard of the generosity of Professor Dumbledore. As you well know, Harry, students begin their magical education at the age of eleven, but I had not been taught. I was a squib" Professor Riddle shuddered at the mention of the word 'squib', then continued" I came to Hogwarts and begged Professor Dumbledore to teach me. He looked at me strangely. Almost as if he knew me. He seemed determined that I wouldn't repeat my Uncles mistakes, and agreed to teach me. I spent several years with Professor Dumbledore. When I left Hogwarts I became an Auror. I never thought for a moment that I would return to Hogwarts, but I was determined to be what Professor Dumbledore had envisioned. That is why I returned to teach Defence Against the Dark Arts."

Harry sat quietly as if waiting for Professor Riddle to continue, but he was trying to process what he had just heard. Professor Riddle reminded him very much of himself. He had wanted to be an Auror as well. But he had doubted whether he would make a good Auror, as he feared his own temper. He felt like a time bomb just waiting to explode. Alas his question still lingered.

"Sir, why didn't you stop Professor Dominus from killing Professor Trelawney?" He asked calmly this time.

"I know I should have done something but I couldn't bring my self to kill him. I couldn't bear the thought of being like my Uncle. I'm sorry you had to witness that,Harry" Professor Riddle stood up and walked around his desk and stood next to Harry.

"Were not so different, Professor" Harry smiled at him and stood up. He held out his hand and Professor Riddle took it and shook it with both of his own.

"Oh dear, look at the time! You should get to bed, Harry. It's been a long day" He released Harry's hand and smiled at him one last time before opening the door for him. Harry walked out the door and descended the stairs. Ron, Hermione and Ginny were probably worried sick. He headed out the door of the classroom and back to the Common Room. When he got back to the Common Room it was full, but strangely quiet. He scanned the room for his friends, but could not find them. He figured they must still be in the Boys' Dormitory. He walked up the stairs weary with grief and lack of sleep. When he entered, he found Ron, Hermione and Ginny still sitting on his bed. Ron was leaning against the bedpost closest to Seamus' bed with a drowsy-looking Hermione in his arms evidently drifting off to sleep. Ginny was staring down at the bed picking at the sheet. Worry was evident in her face. Hermione was the first to look up. Immediately she was animated and awake, and leaped off the bed and hugged him. He hugged her back. She asked if he was okay, but he just shrugged. He walked toward Ginny. Some of the worry had left her face. She stood up slowly and hugged him as if she hadn't seen him in a long time. She didn't let go for several minutes.

"There's something I need to tell you guys" Harry said gravely. He sat down on the bed facing away from them. He told them what had happened the previous night. Hermione looked as if she was about to suggest that he tell Professor McGonagall what he saw, and this was no exception. She told him that he must see her the next day and tell her what happened, but for now he must get some rest. Hermione and Ginny retired to their own Dormitory and Harry lay down on his bed and fell asleep almost immediately.

The next day was the day they went to Hogsmeade. Harry told the others he would meet them there, and went to see Professor McGonagall. As he approached the Headmistresses office he almost turned back. It felt strange going back to that office. He had been there at the end of the previous year, but it felt strange going into that office knowing that he wouldn't find Professor Dumbledore.

He spoke the password and walked up the winding staircase. He found Professor McGonagall sitting at her desk writing a letter. She looked up from her work and gave him a small smile.

"What can I do for you, Potter?"

He approached slowly and stood in front of her.

"Professor, it's about Professor Dominus" Harry told her what he had seen that night, trying his best not to cry and she listened intently, nodding occasionally. When he finished she sat back in her chair with her hands folded, considering him.

"You're sure about this, Potter?"

Harry nodded almost in tears. He tried his best to hold them back,but they began to fall down his cheeks. Professor McGonagall looked at him sympathetically. She stood up and came toward him and put her arms around him.

"I-I'm sorry" He sobbed into her robes.

"You did the right thing, Potter" She said kindly in a motherly tone. She stepped back placing her hands on his shoulders and looked down at him smiling.

"Your father would be proud" Harry wiped the tears from his eyes.

"Thank you" He whispered.

"Now off you go to Hogsmeade" She said still smiling. He nodded and left her office.

* * *

That night Harry received a message from Professor Dominus. It read:

Harry,

Kindly meet me in my office at eight o'clock. I wish to speak with you.

Professor Dominus.

Harry sat by the fire with his friends. He read and reread the message several times. His heart beat quickened as he contemplated what he could want to talk about. He looked at each of his friends in turn imploringly. They looked back at him despairingly not knowing what to do. He looked at his watch. It was ten to eight.

"I'd better go" Harry said quietly.

He stood up and left the Common Room reluctantly. He walked slowly toward Professor Dominus' office, dreading the moment when it would be too late to turn back. He stopped at the door, and to his shock it opened. Professor Dominus' loomed over him like a black stormcloud, and he waited for lightning to emerge and strike him down, but instead Professor Dominus greeted him warmly.

He beckoned him into his office and offered him a seat. Harry reluctantly accepted, not wanting to be rude. He kept his hands hidden under the desk so Professor Dominus wouldn't see that they were shaking.

Dominus sat down at the desk considering Harry carefully.

"How are you, Harry?" He asked rather abruptly.

"F-Fine. Thank you, Sir" He stammered. Professor Dominus' eyes narrowed.

"It's been a difficult couple of days for all. Your friends have expressed their concern, Harry. Are you sure you're alright?"

Harry nodded. A knot had formed in his stomach and it got tighter the longer he stayed. His scar burned almost unbearably. His temper was rising and he felt like cursing Professor Dominus then and there. Damn the consequences. _You hypocrite_, He thought to himself.

"Do they know who did it...Sir?" Harry asked, trying to keep his temper under control. Professor Dominus' right eye twitched, but he brushed it off and gazed at Harry with a grave expression on his face.

"No...no, they don't. And I don't suppose they will" He said offhandedly. Harry saw a triumphant glint in his eye.

Harry tried to hide his surprise."What do you mean?"

"Well, in all likelihood the culprit will have fled the castle. I would've"

Harry clenched his fists, and gritted his teeth."He must've been a pretty powerful wizard" Harry said non-nonchalantly. He eyed Professor Dominus suspiciously. Dominus laughed, a hollow mercilessly laugh which Harry had come to hate.

"Something funny, Sir?" Harry asked through gritted teeth.

"It's nothing. Well, that will be all, Harry. Good night" He said ushering Harry out the door. Harry trudged back to the Common Room. The anger inside him grew even as he got further away and the knot in his stomach had only gotten tighter. Tears leaked out of his eyes and he wiped them away. He said nothing of his meeting Professor Dominus when he got back to the Common Room. He sat in his chair fighting back those angry tears that threatened constantly to fall and give him away. His breaths came out shallow and his heart beat wildly.

"Harry, what happened?" Ginny asked for the tenth time. He looked at her, his face full of anger and managed only two words "He's evil" He choked back tears and turned away. Ginny reached out and put her hand on his, but he stood up and left the room.

"_We've got to do something!_" Ginny whispered desperately.

"I have an idea" Hermione said slowly. Ron and Ginny looked at her with confused expressions, and she smiled.

"Follow me" She stood up and stalked out of the Common Room, with Ron and Ginny following behind, exchanging confused glances. She led them down the stair and down the corridor to Professor Riddle's classroom.

"Hermione,what-" Ron began, but Hermione shushed him and pointed around the corner. Professor Dominus stood proudly, holding Professor Riddle by the collar.

"Riddle! What did you tell the boy?!" He raised him higher off the ground. Professor Riddle whimpered.

"Speak!"

"Nothing-I didn't tell him anything" He stammered.

"Liar!" Dominus boomed.

Hermione glanced desperately at Ron. He nodded and snuck off to Professor McGonagall's office, leaving Hermione and Ginny to watch as this scene unfolded before their eyes.

Once Ron was clear of Professor Dominus he broke into a run. He ran up the passageway toward Professor McGonagall's office, when he saw her coming toward him.

"Professor! Professor!" He skidded to halt before her breathing heavily.

"Mr Weasley, what is the meaning of this?" She demanded.

"Professor Dominus," He said breathlessly"You have to come"

Her eyes were wide with concern."Where?"

Ron pointed back down the hall.

"Take me to him"

Ron did as he was instructed and soon they arrived back at the place where Hermione and Ginny stood terrified and unable to move. Professor Riddle was on the ground, crawling back toward the wall.

"Please...Please don't kill me..."He begged.

"Professor Dominus!" Professor cried in a commanding voice. He wheeled around clearly shocked that someone else was present other than himself and Professor Riddle.

"Prof-Professor M-McGonagall...I was just-"

Professor McGonagall whipped out her wand and pointed it at Dominus. "Stupefy!" She called, but with one swift hand motion he deflected her spell. He laughed triumphantly.

"You think you can stop me? You old hag!" He laughed again. Professor McGonagall stood rooted to the spot, horrified.

"I've survived for centuries, through all the ages of the earth, and you think you can stop me with a simple stunning spell?!"

"Archaia Magick Severus!" Called a voice from nearby. They looked down and saw Professor Riddle with his wand pointed at Dominus. Professor Dominus cried out in pain, though there were no visible signs that he was injured. He levitated for a moment, and a strange glow emanated from him, as if he were some divine being. His body was splayed out as if he were being crucified and his screams indicated just that.

"Nooooo!!!" He cried. Momentarily his body went limp and he fell to the ground, while the others stood stunned, not knowing what to do. Even Professor Riddle who had cast the spell stared at the limp figure perplexed.

"Is he dead?" Ginny whispered. now hiding behind her brother. When no answer came she came out from behind Ron and approached slowly. Ron grabbed her hand, causing her to turn back in alarm.

"Be careful" He told her in a tone typical of an older brother. She squeezed his hand and turned back and walked cautiously toward Professor Dominus who showed no signs of life. She knelt down and put two fingers on his throat to check his pulse, when all of a sudden his hand sprung up and grabbed her by the wrist. She was so shocked that she wasn't able to get away in time, and he stood up with his arm around Ginny's throat facing the others with a triumphant smile on his face. She reached up trying to pull his arms away. Harry who had sneaked up behind them in his invisibility cloak, threw it off watching the scene in utter horror.

He threw his head back and laughed loudly and mercilessly. Ron and Harry instinctively stepped forward to protect Ginny but they were held back by Professor McGonagall , who signalled for them to wait. They looked back at her in disbelief, and she looked back at them as if to say 'I know what I'm doing'. They stepped back reluctantly glaring at Professor Dominus.

He laughed again, as Ginny cried trying desperately to loosen his grip on her throat. She looked at Harry though teary eyes pleading with him to do something.

He looked back at her despairingly. He would've killed the bastard if it came to it. He loved her and he wasn't going to let anything happen to her.

Professor Dominus held his the hem of his cloak and wrenched it across as if to shield himself, but he smiled as he did this and in a flash he and Ginny were gone.

"No!!!" Harry and Ron cried in unison. Harry stepped forward, and Professor McGonagall tried to grab him but he dodged her and positioned himself so they were face to face.

"Professor! We have to save her!" He cried desperately.

"Calm yourself, Potter. We will save her" Professor McGonagall put a hand on Harry's shoulder and looked directly into his eyes.

"Do you have any idea where he might have gone?" She asked.

Harry though for a moment, and at once an idea came to him. "It's not so much a question of where, as 'when'" He said glancing at Hermione. She nodded knowingly and took out her small pocket watch.

Professor McGonagall looked at her questioningly.

"38AD. Rome" She replied but seeing the confused look on Professor McGonagall's face she added, with a smile "We'll explain later"

Harry broke out of her grip and went and stood next to Hermione. Ron took his place on the other side. Hermione looked both of them and said "Ready?"

They nodded and she turned a dial on the watch. and instantly they disappeared leaving a bewildered Professor McGonagall standing in the corridor. They felt the familiar sensation of being sucked through a vacuum. Harry closed his eyes and opened them when he felt solid ground under his feet.

"Bloody hell!" Ron exclaimed loudly. He looked around marveling at the scene around him. They stood in a large city, filled with white stone buildings. They stood tall and the sunlight shone through the gaps in between the columns. Everywhere they saw men in togas in white togas strutting purposefully not giving Harry, Hermione and Ron a second thought.

"Well, looks like we'll be able to get through unnoticed" Harry commented, looking around and taking in his surroundings.

"Come on. We've got to get moving" Hermione said purposefully. They turned and began to walk through the crowd. Apart from a few strange looks from large bald men no-one payed attention to them.

They were approached by a man in rags who appeared to be selling little carved figures of saints. Hermione and Harry waved them away, trying to be polite at the same time, but Ron soon scared him away as he was yelling at him under the impression that he was deaf and asking if he spoke English.

Ron watched indignantly as the man walked quickly in the opposite direction. Hermione wore an exasperated expression. She turned to face Ron.

"I think he speaks about as much English as Phlegm"

Harry tried to stifle a laugh, while Ron blushed noticeably at the mention of Fleur. Hermione rolled her eyes and kept walking forcing the others to run to catch up with her.

"He could be anywhere!" Said Harry in an exasperated tone, voicing what the others were thinking.

"We need to find where the ring was made" Said Hermione thoughtfully.

"Right. And you can read Latin, can you?" Ron said sarcastically. Hermione pointed towards a white building out of which a man was walking admiring his hand.

"There"

They walked slowly toward the building, being increasingly careful to avoid being seen. They walked up the stairs and peered inside. The room was filled with statues of Greek gods, and down the far end, a large table, and a door in the corner, with a small ramp leading downward.

At the table sat two men, one they recognized as Decimus Dominus , and on the other side there sat a man with curly grey hair they guessed was his father.

Harry clutched his scar, and doubled over in pain, and Ron and Hermione helped him get behind a large statue of Zeus. He gritted his teeth and clenched his fist. Ron and Hermione peered out from behind the statue, and Hermione's eyes widened.

She turned to Harry. "The ring!" She breathed.

Dominus' father handed him the ring and he placed it proudly on his finger. The two men stood up and Dominus' father walked around to the other side of the table and embraced his son and kissed his cheeks. Dominus returned the gesture and turned to leave. Harry, Ron and Hermione moved further into the shadows so they wouldn't be seen. The pain in Harry's scar spiked as Dominus passed by them, but he made no noise.

"We've got to follow him" Hermione whispered. She glanced at Dominus' father from behind the statue and watch him go through the doorway. Harry groaned at the prospect of following him, but told himself that it was for Ginny which strengthened his resolve remarkable. He stood up and they sneaked out the door and followed Dominus, whom they could recognize quite easily by now even in amongst this large crowd .

She showed no signs of knowing he was being followed. They followed him through an area full of buildings that was not so largely populated and up to a large marble building. The door was made of wood and it was engraved with many strange patterns. He pushed the door open and walked in. Harry, Ron and Hermione waited until he was inside to sneak in after him.

The floors were made of marble, and they had to be careful that their shoes didn't squeak as they walked. There were two large rooms on either side, one was the dining room, and the other was the kitchen. In the middle of the room there was a large staircase that veered off in two different directions and lead to many floors above.

"Bloody hell. He's rich" Ron exclaimed.

Hermione slapped him in the back of the head, and glared at him. He smirked apologetically and took several steps away from her. Either side of the staircase there was a large plant about Harry's height or taller.

They crossed the room and hid in the shadows behind the plant, as Dominus left the kitchen. As the door closed they got a glimpse of the present- day Dominus smiling at them. He shoved Ginny and placed her in their view. Ron and Harry were about to stand up but Hermione pulled them back down and indicated toward the Dominus walking up the stairs.

When he was out of earshot they ran across the room and opened the door slowly and carefully so they wouldn't be heard. There were dozens of people dressed in rags blinking, but not moving as if they had been frozen. Harry wheeled around and saw Dominus standing in the shadows with his hand over Ginny's mouth.

Harry took out his wand and pointed it at Dominus, who just smiled. This required a non-verbal spell, but Harry had never been good at them. _Please work_, He begged silently,Expelliarmus_!_

A stream of light came out of his wand and hit Dominus in the face, and he let go of Ginny and stumbled back. Before he could get up again Ginny ran toward them into Ron's arms. He held her close, consoling her, whilst Harry still had his wand pointed at the unconscious figure. For a moment he contemplated killing him and ending their troubles forever, but he came to the conclusion that he would no longer be a threat, so he found a rope and bound Dominus' hands. He dragged him toward the others.

"Ginny, are you okay?" He asked. She nodded and he addressed Ron and Hermione.

"We'll take him back to the castle"

* * *

When they arrived back at Hogwarts, members of the Ministry of Magic were waiting to arrest Dominus. They handed him over to the Ministry struggling, but he was quickly subdued. Professor McGonagall instructed them to go back to their Common Room and they gladly obeyed.

"I guess Defense Against the Dark Arts isn't the only job that's jinxed" Ron said, laughing. The others joined in and laughed more out of relief than because it was a good joke. The "End"


End file.
